It is common for a VoIP call to traverse more than one independently operated IP and TDM (Time Division Multiplexed) network. Consequently, when there is degradation in VoIP communications it is not always apparent which network is affecting communications.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus that presents quality information in a communication system.